


Let Yourself Go, Let Yourself Feel the Cold...

by matrixrefugee



Category: Inception (2010)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 03:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17758946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: Ariadne and Arthur in a moment of play in the dreamscape





	Let Yourself Go, Let Yourself Feel the Cold...

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/)'s "Inception, any, everything in a dream is more vivid than the waking world, including the elements." Mild Arthur/Ariadne

She could see why Cobb seemed to keep his feet planted firmly in reality as much as he could. The sights and sounds in the dream were more powerful than they appeared in the waking world: a rainstorm felt like it would soak you to the soul, but there was no fear of catching cold. The sunlight too seemed to warm her to the marrow. Even in urban landscapes, the rich, dark scent of the earth filled her nostrils, and the wind on her cheeks felt like it could caress your very heart or tear you to shreds. She was hardly a risk-taker by nature, except in her creative endeavors, but she caught herself doing things she normally wouldn't, just to try it out. She caught herself slipping into the dream-world, just to test her own reticence, in the name of testing out the design. She knew that she had to be careful about these stolen moments, that she could end up like those men in Mombasa, that she could lose her ability to dream on her own. But she didn't regret these chances to taste the delights which these moments brought to her senses.

On one of these sessions, she let herself body-surf feet first down one of the snowy slopes of the arctic mountain fortress she'd designed. And as she was hurtling down the mountainside, the cold gnawing at her and the wind whipping her cheeks, that she realized she had company. Arthur was at her side, skiing down, clad in his camouflaging white parka, contrasting her, in her usual red fleece jacket and jeans.

They both skidded to a stop at the bottom of the slope, she sitting up, he crouching down to her level.

"You looked like a kid on a roller coaster back there," he said, a shadow of a smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

"I've never done anything like that before," she admitted, hugging her knees and shivering, not minding the cold. "I've never even been sledding."

"It's a drug, isn't it? The rush, knowing you can do anything here," he said, but the look in his eyes hinted at a gentle but firm warning.

"It is, it's addictive," she said, looking out over the snow, hugging her knees a little tighter, the rush giving way to bone-gnawing cold.

"Time you woke up, sleeping beauty," he said, holding out a gloved hand to her, to lead her back to the waking world...


End file.
